Trading Guild
Insert non-formatted text here'Responsible for: Buying Selling, Shops, and Auctions.' 'Rank 1 - Crier (Color: Cyan)' Info Requirements: None Cost: 2000 Raash + 1 RUB Daily Income: 6 RUB + 1 Sponge Kits: /kit Crier (daily income) *NOTE* Kits will not stack meaning you will have to collect all previous kits to obtain your max amount of leaves and sponges. 'Roles' '- City Vendor' A Vendor is allowed to Access the City Shop using the Sell part of the /shop command, and use this to sell all sorts of products TO the City. More Information can found here: http://www.justgamers.org/t309-guide-to-using-the-shop-command#1725 '- Recovery of Stale Property' Recovery is the demolition of old and forgotten property to keep the world nice and fresh. More Information can be found here: http://www.justgamers.org/t927-guide-to-recovering-new-feature#6111 '-Stacker' Criers have the ability to use the /stack command and stack all the items in their inventory. This includes unstackable items such as signs and food. This does not include tools, armor, and buckets. This is a great way to make money by stacking bread and other useful items for other players! '- Gambling I' The Gambling feature allows criers to create simple dice games using the /roll command! The syntax using it is /roll minimum maximum Perks '- /Alias' Access to this command allows you the ability to alias commands for your own use. The Syntax is: /alias you want the alias to be command you want aliased For example: /alias /cobble /shop sell cobble 64 This makes it so that you only have to type /cobble to sell 64 instead of having to type it all in! To delete an alias, type: /delalias made 'Rank 2 - Vendor (Color: Cyan)' Info Requirements: None Cost: 10000 Raash + 18 RUB Daily Income: 12 RUB + 2 Sponge Kits: /kit Vendor (daily income) 'Roles' '- City Vendor' '- Recovery of Stale Property' '- Stacker' '- City Merchant' A Vendor is allowed to access the City Shop using the Buy part of the /shop command, and use this to buy raw materials FROM the City. This allows them to make a nice profit on materials desperately needed by players. '- Gambling II' The gambling feature allows vendors to create a casino realistic environment! The second tier of gambling allows you to do card games. A list of commands and tutorial is found here: http://www.justgamers.org/t744-guide-to-gambling-commands-all-commands-listed-here#4453 Perks '- /Alias ' ''-'' Access to the /me channel to broadcast your services: Usage of this channel for communication or spam will not be tolerated. 'Rank 3 - Salesman (Color: Dark Cyan)' Info Requirements: None Cost: 20000 Raash + 60 RUB Daily Income: 18 RUB + 3 Sponge Kits: /kit Salesman (daily income) 'Roles' '- City Vendor' '- Recovery of Stale Property' '- Stacker' '- City Merchant ' '- Gambling III ' The gambling feature allows salesman to create any type of casino game and even make your own! The third tier of gambling allows you to create casino signs. '-Chest Shops' Chest shops are used to replace AFK shops or sign shops and are much more reliable. Here is tutorial on how to set them up: (It's easy!) - Place a chest, if you haven't already. - Place a sign above the chest. - On the sign write: Quantity B : S B is the price people buy things FROM YOU. S is the price people sell things TO YOU. If you want to sell or buy for free - just type in "free" instead of price. - If you have LWC, your shop will be protected with it! (Configurable in config) - voila! You have successfully set up a shop! A full guide with pictures can be found here: http://www.justgamers.org/t1062-how-to-setup-a-chest-shop#7282 A list of commands and tutorial is found here: http://www.justgamers.org/t744-guide-to-gambling-commands-all-commands-listed-here#4453 Perks '- /Alias' ''-'' /Me 'Rank 4 - Shopkeeper (Color: Dark Cyan)' Info Requirements: 1) Inspected Shop (lot size and quality equivalence A+, does not need to be in a Town or Dar) 2) 5 Chest Shops 3) An area to gamble (ie gambling signs) N/A Cost: 60000 Raash + 144 RUB Daily Income: 24 RUB + 4 Sponge Kits: /kit Shopkeeper (daily income) 'Roles' '- City Vendor' '- Recovery of Stale Property' '- Stacker' '- City Merchant ' '-Gambling ' '-Auctioneer ' Shopkeepers gain access to the /ah system which allows them to put up auctions for special items. Command help can be found be typing /ah '-Spleef Arenas' TBA Perks '- /Alias' ''-'' /Me 'Rank 5 - Monger (Color: Light Blue)' Info Requirements: 1) Inspected Shop (lot size and quality equivalence A+, needs to be in Dar or an official town) 2) A Casino (Different place then the shop, does not need to be in Dar or an official town) 3) 10 Auctions held and logged on the forum. [Log here] Cost: 180000 Raash + 384 RUB Daily Income: 30 RUB + 5 Sponge Kits: /kit Monger (daily income) 'Roles' '- City Vendor' '- Recovery of Stale Property' '- Stacker' '- City Merchant' '-Gambling' '-Auctioneer ' '-Personal Shops' The ability to set-up shops just like the Trading Tower and set your own prices and define the area in which it is in. Your store can be anywhere include Dar, The Wild, and a town! I will be adding more information when people get to this rank. Perks '- /Alias' ''-'' /Me 'Rank 6 - Merchant (Color: Light Blue)' Info Requirements: 1) Inspected Shop (lot size and quality equivalence A+, does not need to be in a Town or Dar) 2) 10 Chest Shops 3) 20 Auctions held and logged on the forum. [Log here] 4) A Casino in Dar or an official Town Cost: 400000 Raash + 960 RUB Daily Income: 36 RUB + 6 Sponge Kits: /kit Trade-Master (daily income) 'Roles' '- City Vendor' '- Recovery of Stale Property' '- Stacker' '- City Merchant' '-Gambling' '-Auctioneer' '-Personal Shops ' '-add more perks' Perks '- /Alias' ''-'' /Me 'Rank 7 - Hacker (Color: Light Blue)' Because there is no rank 7, if you ARE in rank 7, you must be a hacker. 'Feel free to make suggestions :D' Category:Trading Guild Guilds Crier Vendor Salesman Shopkeeper Monger Trade-Master